Say Hello to My Little Friend/Walkthrough
Objectives * Eliminate Pablo Belisario Ochoa * Destroy the drug lab * Escape with Pablo's plane Equipment * Carried over from previous mission Disguise If you've finished previous missions, you probably already have the Pablo's soldier disguise in possession. If you don't, you can get it from few squads patrolling outside of the camp. Although note that this isn't a silent method of obtaining the disguise, because the patrol will open fire as soon as they spot you, so it's much easier when you already have the disguise. Killing Pablo Method 1 : Face to face fight First, pick up the Beretta 92 SD and the bulletproof vest. It lies on the ground in a tent near the entrance to the camp. After you've done that, head right to the hacienda. You will recognize it without any problem - it's that big, wooden mansion right in the middle of the camp. Enter the mansion through single door. You will find a guard staying behind them. Kill him with the knife. Note that there's a guard behind the wall just next to us. He may hear his companion screaming before death. If so, wait a while and as soon as the guard calms down (stops moving, actually), kill him. At this point head to the room behind single door nearby you. Kill the bearded guard (don't use any firearms at the moment, as long as you want to avoid detection). Head to the room with 2 guards inside (this one with double doors). If one of them doesn't see the bodies of his colleagues, close the door and drag one. He will become suspicious and will go to check what's going on. Kill him silently, do the same with the other guard. Now head to the room which seems to be a kitchen. Kill the guard standing opposite to the oven and open the door leading to the camp. Soldier behind them will examine the other guard's body. Get rid of him as well and proceed to the double doors near the entrance to the hacienda. This is the main room of the mansion. You will recognize it, there is a fountain in the middle of the room. The double doors upstairs lead to our Target, but first you need to kill all the remaining guards. Head in through a door next to the one through which you entered the main room and kill the guard there. Now go back and shoot the guard right in front. The guard in front of Pablo's room will come down to investigate. Kill him too. Kill everyone in rooms upstairs. Two of the guards wear special officer uniforms, you will need one of them to enter the lab. Disguise yourself as an officer (take it from the officer in the bathroom). There is a ladder in one of the rooms. Up this you will see a single guard. Kill him and go back to the main room. Equip your Beretta and kill the guards behind double doors leading to the outside. Now Ochoa is all yours! Pick up AK from one of the guards. Enter Pablo's room and watch a quick cutscene. Pablo has got 9 lives, so you will have to shoot him 9 times (lethal, of course). If you're not the shooting type, you can skip the cutscene, rush behind your target and kill him with knife or fiber wire. Remember to pick up explosives from his desk and go find the lab. Method 2 : Sniper elite There is, however much better way of assassinating Pablo. You will need R93 sniper rifle to finish the mission that way. You can find it during the mission "Find the U'Wa tribe", in the tower near the bridge where we've had to rescue chief's brother. At the starting point of the mission, hide behind one of the plants with huge leaves and aim at one of the mansion windows with your sniper. You'll see Ochoa sleeping on the desk. Kill him with a headshot, drop the sniper and go to the hacienda. You will have to get rid of few guards upstairs the mansion, but that method is much safer and quieter than having a shootout with Pablo. Pick up the bomb (must) and the letter if you want to. Blowing up the drug lab and escaping Now it's time for some explosives - find the drug lab, it's the separated part of the camp, which makes it easy to find on the map. Go into the lab. There will be one guard trying to stop you, but he won't do anything to make you not to enter the facility. Plant the bomb and go straight to the hangar. Now blow the bomb, let the cutscene play and run to the plane and fly it out. Don't mind the guards, if you do this quick they won't even fire a single shot. Now you've finished the mission. Excellent work, 47! Category:Walkthroughs